Quake (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent= |-|Rogue= Summary Skye, (once known as Mary Sue Poots) or Daisy Johnson (b. 2 July 1988), is a hacktivist in her mid twenties with Rising Tide who finds herself reluctantly recruited by the military organization S.H.I.E.L.D.. She was Agent Ward's trainee (now May's) and is Coulson's protégée. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with weaponry and powers | High 7-C, High 6-B with powers Name: Skye (alias), Daisy Johnson (birth name), Mary Sue Poots (former legal name), Quake Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: 28 Classification: Human | Inhuman Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Chracteristics (later Superhuman Physical Characteristics), Expert Marksman, Expert Martial Artist, Stealth Expert, Master Hacker, Vibration Manipulation, Expert Spy, Skilled at pickpocketing, Seismic Waves Manipulation (can sense, absorb and release them) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Agent 33, who fought Melinda May), higher with weaponry and powers | Large Town level (Physically harmed Hive. Fought a Kree Reaper), Large Country level with powers (Caused a Magnitude 12.8 earthquake that eventually blew up the planet) Speed: Unknown | High Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Hive and Kree Reapers) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Easily overpowered highly trained people) | Large Town Class Durability: Wall level | Large Town level (Capable of surviving blows from Hive who was able to toy around with a Kree Reaper) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Melee level, dozen of meters with firearms and with her powers Standard Equipment: Any kind of guns, Explosives, Tech, Power-Inhibiting Gloves Intelligence: High, Master Hacker Weaknesses: The vibrations are connected to her heart rate, and as a negative result she can lose control of her powers whenever her heartbeat increases. Johnson's body is able to withstand enhancing and releasing intense vibrational waves, however attempting to forcefully internalize or hold back her powers will put an excessive strain on her body and may lead to internal injuries like ruptured veins, hair-line bone fractures, or other severe consequences, which requires her to use casts created by Jemma Simmons. But after learning about her powers from Jiaying, Johnson achieved greater control over her and no longer loses control of them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power-Inhibiting Gloves: In order to negate Skye's abilities, Jemma Simmons constructed a pair of gloves for Skye to wear. The gloves were quite uncomfortable to wear, as they were tight, scratchy, and produced a nauseous feeling in the wearer. Vibration Manipulation: Daisy Johnson gained the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves when she was exposed to the mist from the Terrigen Crystals within the Diviner.According to Gordon and Jiaying, she is able to sense and tap into the vibrational energy of everything around her. When focused, her abilities' extend to the point that she can create both force barriers and powerful concussive waves of sheer force.She first used them to cause a controlled avalanche, again to make several glasses of water ring, but ultimately ended up shattering them. In the attack on the HYDRA base, Johnson effectively used her powers to blast away her enemies and was able to use them to jumpstart Lincoln Campbell's heart.During the opening of the War against the Inhumans she made an attacking agent's gun explode and defeated Melinda May with a concussive blast. During the climax of the war she was able to blast away Jiaying and knock a Quinjet into the sea, despite her life force being drained from her by Jiaying. A few months after the War, Johnson has learned to project her concussive waves in a more focused fashion, as when she blasted three men separately and sent an SUV spiraling down a street. *She is also able to focus her power to shatter materials, as when she used it to destroy the floor underneath Lash during their first confrontation, making him fall down to the floor below. *Since sound is the vibration of air molecules, Johnson is acute to sounds that other people can not hear; when the Monolith was opened, Johnson heard sounds that Phil Coulson and Bobbi Morse did not. Expert Marksman: Skye's hesitation toward using firearms subsided following her training with Melinda May, as demonstrated by her using the Taser Projectile Launcher against Carl Creel and later as she used a sniper rifle against Donnie Gill. She displayed her impressive skills in conjunction with her close-range combat and tactical training, enabling her to take down several HYDRA operatives with only a pistol. Expert Martial Artist: Skye was taught to fight by her S.O., using moves and skills comparable to May. She was able to have a prolonged battle with Agent 33, a person who gave May a good fight. After further training, she was able to disarm and defeat a skilled agent in battle. She displayed her impressive skills in conjunction with her marksmanship and tactical training, enabling her to take down several HYDRA operatives with only a pistol and her combat training. During the opening of the War against the Inhumans, she was able to effortlessly defeat a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and hold her own against Melinda May for a time. Later, during the climax, she was able to defeat two out of five Alisha duplicates before being defeated by her superior numbers. Expert Spy: Skye is skilled in deception, as she managed to trick Grant Ward to reveal all he knew about her father, before S.H.I.E.L.D. transferred him into Christian Ward's custody. Tactician: Skye learnt to assess threats as she entered a location, scanning for exits and the type of weaponry the guards carry, even attempting to assess the personalities and skills of the people in her environment. Grant Ward commented on her ability she gained when he brought her to the Ponce de León Theater‏. Key: Base | Inhuman | Rogue Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spies Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7